


𝔽𝕚𝕝𝕥𝕖𝕣

by hilithechurl



Category: Perthsaintsation - Fandom, Trigon - Fandom, perthsaint - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilithechurl/pseuds/hilithechurl
Summary: “Phi, when did you learn this, krub?”Saint smiled amused, he liked to use his skills to seduce and even more to make his lover flustered: the way his tanned cheeks suddenly became rosy and warm was something he could never get tired of.“When I saw a tiger get too cocky, krub.”
Relationships: Perth Tanapon Sukhumpantanasan/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	𝔽𝕚𝕝𝕥𝕖𝕣

_ I can be your Genie _

_ How ‘bout Aladdin? _

_ I can become anything for you _

_ You can choose me yeah _

  
  
  
  


The dim lights of the hotel room gave a mysterious and alluring feeling that only amplified the tension lingering in the air. 

The wind was blowing furiously that night, the storm tearing the sky apart with angry thunder and flashing lightning that painted the night sky with white flashes. 

The rain was heavily hitting the cold surface of the big windows, the beautiful melody of the rain hitting the glass was relaxing and thrilling at the same time, especially when the black and white curtains masked what was really going on outside, embracing the room in the complete darkness, the only thing that managed them to see each other in the black was a small candle in the corner of the room. 

It didn’t really relieve the empty space from the inky darkness they were engulfed in, but somehow created delicious shadows on the walls, allowing them to see each other enough to keep the intimacy they both longed for. 

Arousal and desire could be perceived in the thicc air, as husky sounds topped the furious rain outside, making their bodies quiver in anticipation of something they didn’t know. 

Their mouths were too occupied with each other to let out a single word, lips constantly seeking each other’s warmth and lips never really leaving each other’s soft taste. 

The plump lips taking over his mouth were delicious, cherry and as soft as a rose; they were juicy and a pleasure to suck and bite into.

The owner of those lips was panting hard underneath him, head spinning and mind lost in the electricity of their kisses. 

The younger bit those lips again, earning a throaty moan in response; a moan that became needier as the time passed. The more their kisses went on: slow at first and intense and needy after a while, as their tongue slowly danced in their mouths before searching for each other desperately and hopelessly, too scared to leave each other even for a second. 

It was only when the kisses went too far wilder, teeth clinging and saliva dripping from the corner of those beautiful plushy lips that the elder decided it was enough; with feline agility he locked his legs under the younger’s knees and using his thigh strength he managed to push the other with his back against the soft sheets, finding himself on top of him. 

“Phi, when did you learn this, krub?” 

Saint smiled amused, he liked to use his skills to seduce and even more to make his lover flustered: the way his tanned cheeks suddenly became rosy and warm was something he could never get tired of. 

“When I saw a tiger get too cocky, krub.” 

The phrase seemed innocent, just like the owner of those words. 

Innocent big eyes that stared right into his soul with all the unadulterated innocence the universe could hold, a sterling soul that whoever lived above sure took their time to make. 

Those beautiful eyes had the ability to see through your soul, unveiling the deepest thoughts and desires whether one was conscious about it or not; and the sweet, gentle smile of his was so candid and charming that could conquer every generation’s heart. 

But right now the darkness was his comfort and the sweet dragon revealed the side of him that could come out only when intimacy and desire took over his innocence. 

The elder smiled amused, Perth also held the stars of the galaxy in his big, innocent eyes. 

His boyish features hadn’t changed at all, of course he grew up a lot and resembled more a man now, but his face was still the same - maybe more handsome and manly, but still innocent looking. 

Those deer eyes were now looking at him with wide pupils, confused and excited at the sight of his lover staring at him like the most alluring mythical creature books could ever describe.

Saint smiled, it looked more like a smirk actually and -careful to keep their gaze locked- he slowly lowered his top half, devouring the other boy with his hungry eyes while pressing the soft lips on his chin, softly and teasingly, like a feather’s touch. 

A choked ‘P’Saint’ came out of Perth’s mouth as he closed his eyes, unable to keep the eye contact for too long, the elder giggled amused. 

The heavenly mouth slowly made its way all over Perth’s face, teasing his jawline and mouthing the caramel skin until he reached the shell of his ear, leaving a little bite before growling into his ear. 

The other was trembling underneath the hot body, hands reaching the other’s back and holding tight onto the black jacket he was wearing, of course with nothing underneath. 

Saint’s actions were extremely slow and precise, he knew what the younger liked and he knew which buttons he had to push to be rewarded with exactly what he wanted; he didn’t even had to wait too long because once his lips had reached the soft cheek again, leaving slow kittenish licks that didn’t match his gaze at all but that seem to make the younger’s body shiver from pleasure, Perth suddenly turned his head and captured that now so sinful mouth with his own, in a heated kiss that left them both breathless. 

Perth didn't waste time and shoved a hand in the fluffy dark locks he always adored, keeping Saint’s head still while fighting to win the kiss, a kiss that Saint seemed to not wanting to let him have at all. 

Their lips were moving slowly in sync, sometimes Perth would eventually suck on Saint’s lower lip while the elder personally preferred to pull the younger’s upper one, but they both completed each other even in that way. 

They lazily moved their mouths and only after a while Saint decided to tease Perth with the tip of his pinky tongue, rubbing it slowly all over his mouth and seeking the permission and warmth of the other’s mouth. 

Perth parted his lips a bit, letting the tongue slowly meet his again, this time more intimately. 

Saint pushed his tongue past the younger’s lips and let out a small moan in response as the younger suddenly decided to suck onto the sensitive muscle. 

His gentle fingers cupped those lovely cheeks once again, and they both smiled in the kiss at the sudden gesture that made their heart flutter like the first time, but when the elder smiled and lowered his guard that’s when Perth decided to retaliate by shoving his whole tongue into Saint’s mouth and took the lead of the kiss, guiding their tongues in another slow and passionate dance while their bodies began to sweat underneath all those unnecessary clothes. 

Saint seemed eager to take the pieces of fabric off and quickly removed his own jacket, throwing it somewhere on the floor. 

Now, Perth couldn’t stop himself from losing the focus on the kiss and suddenly stop to stare at the beauty that was presented to him. 

He catches his breath, trying to sit with his back against the headboard, both hands gripping the tiny waist of that body that seemed to be a work of art made with the finest porcelain and the hardest marble. 

“P’Saint, you’re stunning, krub.” 

The elder blushed, clearly flustered by the adoring gaze the younger was showering him with, as if he was in a museum and had just found the most precious sculpture. Perth always had this way to compliment him with actions rather than words but he was also a sweet talker when he was feeling particularly safe from his red cheeks to be shown, and that was adorable. 

“You like what you see, na?” 

Saint took a hand that was gripping his side and placed it on his chest, covering it with his own hand and guiding the calloused digits around his feverish skin: from his neck to his collarbone, his wide chest and his now hard pecs. 

He also let him brush briefly against his perky nipples and then went further down, caressing the velvety skin that covered his well defined abs until and even down, letting it have a little taste of the sharp v line that disappeared in the black tight pants he was wearing. 

He could feel the fingers underneath tense and the nails trying to ruin such perfection with little scratches but he didn’t let him, he slowly went upward until the hand could finally rest over the chest, right above the heart. 

Perth was still mesmerized but such beauty, Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana sitting astride on top of him with only a pair of tight black jeans, his bare chest adorned by the golden shadows of the candle and his rosy cheeks on full display was something that could honestly get him done right there, right now. 

Not only that, the teasing way Saint was looking at him with - the attention he was pouring in each movement, in each word and in each breath - it was fire. 

The younger felt the way his lover’s heart was beating and that was enough to draw the most precious and pure smile that could brighten up the whole night. 

They stared at each other for a while before crashing their lips again, this time Saint cupped the younger’s face and kissed him with thirst, not caring to tone down the sounds of his moans or ragged breaths. 

Perth didn’t stay still either, cupping his boyfriend’s ass and squeezing it hard enough to feel the elder’s hips jerk forward. 

He had been so focused on his face and bare chest that he came to realization that those pants seemed to be a lot more strained than before; the fact Saint was still on top of him without sitting on him at all was a little chance he had to lower his gaze for a moment and find the answer he was searching for: Saint was as hard as him and those jeans were slowly killing him. 

“P’Saint, why don’t you take these off?” 

The younger cocked an eyebrow, showcasing the Casanova skills he only used with him and Saint was having none of it. He kissed him again, reaching for his belt and unbuckling it with desperation while Perth’s fingers worked on the zipper and helped him get rid of the pants. 

It was at that moment that Perth realized Saint wasn’t wearing anything underneath. He was completely naked on top of him while he was still clothed, and that gave him such a boost that he literally growled while biting down on the plump lip, this time scratching the soft skin of his lover’s ass cheeks - digging his nails into the flesh at the point Saint pulled his hair and lost control. 

He abruptly pushed Perth against the mattress, attacking his neck with his mouth and sucking onto his now more visible Adam’s Apple while the fingers quickly ripped all the buttons of the younger’s shirt, covering the golden skin with open mouthed kisses that left Perth moaning in pleasure.

Once the shirt had successfully landed among the pile of other clothes on the floor, the elder decided to leave the sensitive abused neck only when hickeys could be shown through the golden melanin, resuming his journey by attacking every inch of skin that his mouth could find. 

Perth was stunned, it had been a while since they had last made love, but seeing an hungry Saint was always a shock to him: not because he wasn’t used to, but because the way he switched between pure angel to sinful devil was so quick that he always managed to throw him off guard. 

“P’Saint,” Perth rasped while trying to catch his breath, hands clawing the hard and perfect round ass of his boyfriend. 

“Mnnh?” came the lazy reply, as Saint had lowered his mouth once again all over the younger chest and finally busied with the dark nipples that were begging for his attention. 

Perth closed his eyes, the way the elder always made his head spin with the bare minimum was too good to be true. 

Saint smirked and tilted his head upward, devouring his young boyfriend with an alluring and sinful gaze that could melt even diamonds while he carefully sucked onto the perky nipple that caused Perth’s body to jolt in pleasure. 

They locked their eyes again, and the whole world stopped. 

Perth’s eyes were a mix of pure love and need, desire and lust. Pupils are blown and starving, in need of the elder now more than ever. 

“You like the view, krub?” 

Saint asked with his sweet and innocent voice, conscious that it was the quickest way to make Perth lose control. Actually, he was impressed by the resistance the younger was displaying, self-control that made the elder even hungrier.

“P’Saint, you look so fucking sexy.”

That earned the wickedest smile from his boyfriend that began to tease the neglected nipple with the tip of the tongue, before going further down. 

Perth bared his neck for him to bite, usually Saint loved to do that whenever his lips landed over his body, but this time the game had changed. 

Saint’s plump lips made their way all over the slim and toned body underneath, making sure to cover each inch with care and love, until his mouth devoured the abs with bites and open mouthed kisses that covered him in saliva. 

Perth couldn’t take it anymore this time, and suddenly grabbed his lover’s hair, forcing his head up and pulling his body to sit on top of him once again.

The sounds of their making out session filled the room, their breaths now heavier and louder, accompanied by growls and groan of pleasure and desperate need. 

Perth dragged his nails all over Saint’s porcelain back, making sure to mark all over that sinful body with his claws, and Saint wasted no time kissing him hard on the bouth, at the point their faces looked too fucked out to be only kissing. 

The younger finally decided it was time to act because he suddenly switched position, making the taller lay down underneath him with their tongues still intertwined. 

It took him less than 10 seconds to unbuckle his own belt but before he could throw it on the floor, Saint’s hand came to stop him. 

“Use it,” he moaned breathlessly between a kiss and another, expecting Perth to quickly react and tie him down. But something was different that night, because the younger had a wicked smile on his swollen lips and suddenly offered his wrists to him. 

“Tie my wrists while I suck you off, love.” 

It took a whole minute for Saint to process his boyfriend’s words, mostly because Perth didn’t like to be tied up or have any kind of restraints that could prevent him from touching him, so hearing that he suddenly wanted to try to not only have his wrists behind his back, but wanted to suck him off caused him quite a shock. 

“Were you watching something while waiting for me, krub?” Saint smiled, trying to read the younger’s emotions to be sure the other didn’t just feel overwhelmed by something he didn’t really want and that maybe had just confused him.

Actually the desire written all over the elder’s features was enough for Perth to kneel on his own and tie himself up, he knew how to boost his power bottom needs more than anyone else and he wanted to please the dragon all the way.

Saint took a pillow from the bed and placed it on the floor so his lover’s knees wouldn’t get bruised, it was so caring that Pert couldn’t stop himself from getting up and kissed him on the cheeks, earning an earnest giggle. 

The elder went behind him, tying both his wrists behind the scratched back and lost himself in those beautiful eyes that screamed love and need to please in the most beautiful way possible: that was Saint loved the most and what made Perth look like the ‘alpha’ he always wished for: honest, loyal, protective, lovely, funny, gentle and with an undeniable chemistry that always made their world spin.

“Are you okay, na?” Saint inquired, taking his time to admire the way the younger looked so extremely good, with flushed cheeks and body covered in his bruises, his long hair sticking to his skin. 

He looked delicious.

“P’Saint,  _ please.” _

  
  


Something sparked in his dark lustful eyes, because he bit down his own lip and suddenly placed a hand between the brown soft locks, reaching for the back of his head and pressing it against his crotch.

Saint growled, drinking the sight of Perth like that, framing that picture in his head forever.

“Nong has such a beautiful mouth,” he rasped, pulling his head away only to finally take the last piece of clothing off.

“For P’Saint only, krub.” 

What a wonderful little good boy he was. He couldn’t stop himself from grabbing a fistful of his long hair and use the free hand to guide his hard member in front of the waiting mouth, looking at the way Perth let out his tongue to lick a stripe of saliva from the sensitive head all the way along the hard cock, savouring the taste of his boyfriend’s skin on his tongue. 

It felt amazing. 

Warm and hot at the same time, Perth was good at teasing but he was more a man of action and he’d rather give him everything now than try to get on his nerves, and that’s the exact reason Saint loved to be in charge so much: taming the tiger was something he would never get tired of. 

The elder had his eyes closed and his head tilted back when Perth decided he had enough of playing, he suddenly took the hard cock in his mouth, adjusting himself on his knees and slowly bobbing his head up and down on the generous length. 

Saint looked down at him and the younger could feel the way his member got even harder in his mouth, heavier and needier while his abs flexed under such an amazing job.

The way Perth hollowed his cheeks to feel more, the way his mouth and throat stretched out to welcome his boyfriend… Everything was too much, the way he bobbed his head up and down with reverie, making sure to take every inch of him with those glossy and innocent eyes… It made Saint insane.

He was groaning and panting hard, mixing his beautiful voice to the slick sound of his boyfriend’s work and small moans, and when his head hit the back of his throat he completely lost every inch of restraint he tried to keep.

The grip on Perth’s hair became stronger and as his breaths became heavier and quicker he suddenly snapped his hips, making the younger choke for a bit.

He looked at him with concern, but something in Perth’s eyes told him that he was at his complete mercy so, careful to not hurt him, he began to fuck his mouth the way he always wanted to, rewarded with the prettiest moans he could ever hear.

“F-fuck, you’re amazing Nong, such a beautiful good boy for me.”

Of course he was, he had said it years before that he was going to be his little good boyfriend and he was surely a man of word. 

He looked at him with little tears rolling from the corner of his eyes, lips swollen and hurt from all the previous kisses and saliva over his chin. His cheeks were bright red and the devotion he was putting into staying still and letting him fuck his throat was mesmerizing.

  
  


“Shit, shit, Perth, love, can I?” 

Perth still didn’t know why Saint needed to ask for permission, but it was a thing that always made his chest tighten with little butterflies flying all over.

He nodded, doing his best to swallow everything the elder was giving to him and never looked away, feeling the length grow and suddenly finding his mouth filled with cum. Maybe it has been a while because Saint came so hard, with a choked groan that made him shiver, that his mouth couldn’t take it all and Saint, probably to not make him really choke, milked out the last drops of cum all over his lover’s golden face, enjoying the sight of his lover still tied up and helpless at his mercy. 

  
  
  
  
  


It took him a couple of minutes to come down to his high and catch his breath, relaxing his grip on the younger’s hair and massaging the sensitive scalp he had pulled way too hard before; a sweet and worn out smile filled with all the love and adoration Perth held in his eyes at the same moment. 

“It was amazing, krub. You were amazing.” Saint panted as he grabbed a tissue to clean off his semen off the younger’s face and cup his face, stroking his cheeks lovingly and massaging his sore jaw. 

“P’Saint is so sexy when he comes,” the younger rasped out with hoarse voice, smiling and stretching his mouth.

“Shut up, you don’t even know how hot you looked like with my cock in your mouth, love.”

They both blushed and Saint carefully moved behind the younger to untie his wrists, throwing the belt on the floor and helping him stand.

“How was it? Does it hurt,krub?” The elder was so caring, Perth couldn’t refrain his hands from squeezing his fluffy cheeks and kiss his mouth, juicy lips that tasted like cum, and him.

It was when Saint slid a hand between his legs and squeezed his hard rock member that Perth choked and left out a moan, trying to detach himself from the elder and run away; a thing Saint definitely didn’t let him do.

“Why are you running away, na?” the elder teased, squeezing again only to find the pants completely soaked. Perth looked away in embarrassment and Saint ate him alive, both shocked and amused by what he had just found.

“Perth, look at me, what are you hiding na?” he teased, using the sweet honeyed voice that was able to allure anyone in the dragon’s trap. 

“I-I came, baby.” Perth looked at him in the eyes now, feverish and about to lose control of his own actions. 

“You came untouched, krub?” The elder couldn’t stop himself from kissing him again, shoving his partner against the wall and devouring his mouth like he did for the couple hours before.

“Yes, krub.” he managed to say between one attack and another, moaning loudly every time their lips smacked. 

“I came because you looked too fucking sexy, fucking my throat and making me feel all of you inside me. You had me tied up and were towering over me like a celestial deity and a sinful demon…”

He couldn’t even finish his train of thoughts because Saint had dropped on his knees and was now tearing his pants apart, yanking them down his slim legs along with the white boxers and taking his cock into the back of his throat without shame, causing Perth to moan loudly and grab his lover’s shoulders with both hands to keep his balance against the cold surface as his knees were a bit worn out from all their activities before.

“Baby, y-you look amazing, krub.”

Saint chuckled with the hard member in his mouth, licking all the sticky cum away and bobbing his head up and down just like Perth had did before, with the only difference that he dragged his tongue flat against his erection each time.

“Shit, P’Saint you’re so beautiful-”

Perth’s body was shaking, coming untouched was a thing but feeling his lover’s mouth stretching wide to take him all in while his hands bruised the younger’s hips. He looked so fucked out too that Perth really wanted to give him back the taste of how it feels having his face fucked but he couldn’t really take it anymore. 

He helped his boyfriend to stand and abruptly slammed him into the mattress, crawling over him and kissing him senselessly for the millionth time that night.

They were both covered in love marks, kisses, saliva, cum and sweat but they were still aching to be together and that passion couldn’t be tamed any longer.

  
  


They kissed for a while, growling each other’s names like mantras and filling the room with the sweet scent of sex and desire, until Perth reached his hand to grab a condom and Saint stopped him.

“Nong, it’s really sexy when you rip the condom but  _ please _ , we are both clean and regularly tested,  _ just fucking please, fuck me and come into me.” _

_ “I can’t baby, _ ” Perth answered, ripping the condom off and rolling it over his rock hard length. He could see that Saint was sulking now but it had been a while and even though they were a couple and had no other partners, and even though they always got tested, he felt the need to be safe. 

“Fuck, I love when you’re so protective, krub. I should have felt dejected because you denied me your cum but yet I feel even more turned on…” 

Perth laughed, grabbing the lube from the nightstand and poured a generous amount of gel on his hand, rubbing his fingers together to warm it before teasing the needy hole that was currently clenching around the bare air. 

They shared a look of mutual understanding and the younger felt confident enough to distract his lover with other kisses while his index finger was being pushed between the rosy cheeks of his ass, right into the waiting warmth that was his boyfriend.

Saint moaned at the intrusion and held him even tighter, locking their limbs together and losing himself into his boyfriend’s sweet scent. On the other hand Perth had lost his patience and, being careful to not hurt Saint, he pushed a couple more fingers into him, feeling the muscles clenching and keeping his hand right where he wanted.

  
  
  


Oh, so was Saint controlling the game again?

  
  


Not this time.

Perth took out the fingers, leaving Saint with a feel of emptiness and need that mixed with his desperation looked a lot like a pleasing baby that was begging to be ruined, and Perth couldn’t be happier to comply. 

“Fuck, please Perth, don’t make me wait any longer-Mhhh!”

  
  


The elder’s words were cut off by the sudden stretch of his lower body that just got penetrated by the younger’s hardness. 

They both moaned, giving themselves a little bit of time to adjust their bodies while smiling into each other’s arms and brushing their noses together, with cute little eskimo kisses that left them giggling.

  
  
  
  
  


“F-fuck you’re still sto tight baby,” “Thats’ because I’m all yours, krub.” 

  
  


Perth growled on top of him, sucking on the elder’s Adam’s Apple and pinning both his lover’s hands against his head. It was too sexy to handle and so he simply let out the wild tiger that had been dormant for too long, moving his hips and thrusting into him with fierceness and desire. 

“A-Ah, h-harder please.” Saint pleaded, feeling his insides being twisted by the force the younger was pouring in his thrusts.

Perth didn’t deny him that request as well, fucking him hard and fast into the silky sheets and making Saint almost scream in pleasure. Surely he had to tone it down a bit, so he flipped him on his stomach, making Saint bite the pillow underneath and keeping both his wrists caged into his hands, between his legs.

  
  


Saint was repeating his name again and again, as if it was the only word that he knew. He bit down the pillow hard, muffling his moans while the wet sounds of Perth thrusting at an animal pace inside of him filled the entire room. 

Groans and moans, sweat and love, everything was perfect. The air was filled with their delicious sounds and the scent of sex, their desire, their devotion. 

  
  


It was heaven.

  
  


Saint couldn’t remember for how long he had been of four, but as his legs trembled he suddenly felt himself being flipped over again, this time Perth sat on the mattress too and dragged him on his lap, leaving his wrists free and holding the small of his back with all his power. 

“I love you, fuck, I love you P’Saint-” the thrusts were herractic now, Saint’s hard cock bouncing hard against his skin.

  
  


“Me too,a-ah, me too Perth!” 

Their climax hit them at the same time. Hard and strong it made their minds go completely white for seconds, their bodies still moving together. 

They kissed, riding their orgasms until the end, Saint’s cum painting Perth’s skin while the younger came in the condom, still making him feel full. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


They were in the bathtub now, Saint sleepily laying against Perth’s chest, lost in his warm embrace. The younger had a wide smile plastered all over his face, same smile, mirrored in the elder’s sweet expression. 

  
  
  


“Thank you for loving me, krub.” Perth murmured while kissing his boyfriend’s head, holding him closer to his heart. 

  
  


“Thank you for being my boyfriend,” Saint managed to say before leaving a little kiss on the younger’s chest. 

  
  
  


They slept in each other’s arms, and that was the only place they wanted to be. 

  
  
  


Forever.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for my girlfriend but yeah I'll post it here as well! ★


End file.
